Eternidad
by sakura tamiko
Summary: AU...


**Bueno, bueno! Ya saben, lo de cada domingo, gracias por quien sigue leyendo y deja un review, cuídense mucho y espero que esto sea de su agrado!**

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Eterno.**

1.

Thor se levanta, como todos los días a penas los rayos de sol le llegan plenamente, bañando todo su cuerpo en un resplandor dorado que atrae muchas miradas.

Bosteza y se despereza, sabe que comienza la amable rutina, asi que sale de su casa en busca de algo para comer, recorre las calles, y se fija levemente antes de cruzar, da vuelta en la esquina, su cerebro se enciende en una idea y su estómago responde alegremente a la misma, va a su restaurante favorito, y ríe cuando su estómago gruñe con el recuerdo de la maravillosa comida italiana que se sirve ahí.

Llega y no hay necesidad de llamar la atención, porque el dueño le mira y sonríe, Thor sabe que le dará lo que quiere, porque su amigo ya sabe perfectamente sus gustos demasiado extravagantes, y no le hace esperar mucho tiempo, le coloca el plato y Thor agradece, el dueño se inclina y le acaricia el pelaje, después detrás de las orejas.

-Buen chico, eso es… Come amigo.

No le dicen dos veces, porque Thor se abalanza sobre la comida, y lame cuando ya no queda más que la salsa de tomate, mueve la cola complacido y ladra unas cuantas veces, para agradecer a su amigo humano por el excelente desayuno, se acerca a una cubeta que se encuentra cerca, y bebe para saciar la sed que le estaba dejando seca la lengua, su amigo le dice adiós con la mano, y Thor se dispone a su siguiente parada, que realmente es ninguna, porque sus caminos son variados y nunca repite uno dos días seguidos.

Camina resuelto y alegre con la vida, ve unas palomas y se distrae un poco, algunas personas lo notan y esbozan una sonrisa por el labrador que parece reírse al espantar a los pájaros a través de las calles que poco a poco se llenan de vida y los rayos de sol apenas traspasan el follaje de los árboles que parece que están ahí desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Thor les mira, porque su atención se posa en aquello que le atrae, que es, literalmente _todo_, un pajarillo que viene espantando desde hace una cuadra atrás se refugia en una rama alta del árbol en el que a veces Thor se recuesta después de un largo viaje, y en ese mismo árbol, en una parte más alejada esta _él_.

Thor ha visto a miles parecidos a él, y generalmente se repudian, porque es algo natural, algo que las leyes supremas asi quisieron y Thor no es nadie para contrarrestarlas; pero esta vez es diferente, se sienta sobre sus patas traseras y le ve con tanto apego que el otro se digna a mirarlo, una mezcla de desdén y malhumor que Thor encuentra muy gracioso y mueve la cola, riéndose, saca la lengua y ladra una vez.

-¡Hola! ¡Ven a jugar!

No le contesta, y Thor se deprime un poco por eso, solo un poco, casi nada. Vuelve a atacar, pero está muy apartada la rama, y por más que salta para tratar de alcanzarlo con el hocico, el otro simplemente _está muy lejos_, ni siquiera esos ojos tan raros (opinión sincera de un labrador dorado), se vuelven a posar en él.

No sabe cuánto tiempo paso, pero para Thor, un perro en toda la extensión de la palabra y sin malas intenciones, la media hora fue un siglo, un siglo de un amargo sentimiento constante de anhelo, y Thor no es un perro de anhelos, Thor es un perro de mucha suerte y generalmente todo lo que desea y también lo que no sabía que deseaba viene a él con demasiada facilidad.

El hecho de que el gato negro de ojos verdes no lo haga, es una ofensa, una terrible ofensa al labrador más carismático del barrio, asi que después de ese siglo de espera por (aunque sea) una mirada, Thor comienza a sentirse realmente molesto.

-¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando!

El gato continua sin mirarlo, porque asi como Thor es un perro demasiado bueno para todos, el gato es demasiado genial para el labrador, asi que se levanta con un equilibrio envidiable y una elegancia que dejaría en ridículo a todos los gatos del mundo, se despereza y Thor cree que la negrura de su pelaje es más negra que la noche, piensa que bajara a jugar con él, pero el gato solo escala más alto y cuando Thor le pierde de vista se escucha un maullido de pastosa y suave voz.

-Yo no juego con perros, y menos idiotas.

Si algún humano noto el enorme labrador de regreso de sus aventuras diarias más triste, mucho más triste de lo habitual, lo olvidaron después de dos zancadas consecutivas.

2.

La vida para él es fácil, y eso es decir mucho, porque un gato no tiene mucha suerte en estos tiempos, tiene que agradecer (aunque le pese en el fondo de su gatuno corazón), que algo le debe a la niña que de vez en cuando (diario), le llama en su camino hacia un sitio en el que los pequeños humanos se sientan y hacen nada más que eso, Loki piensa que eso es para estúpidos, y que de entre los humanos y los perros, los primeros salen ganando en idiotez, aunque ese horrible perro dorado no se queda nada atrás.

Se aburre de pensar en eso, y sale de su escondite, ese que no comparte con nadie, porque Loki es demasiado genial para compartir con otros gatos SU hogar, se lame una pata, y una humana le ve espantada, Loki ya está acostumbrado a esas miradas extrañas, y por lo que ha visto, deduce que se debe a que él tiene algo especial, algo que hace que las personas tiemblen ante su sola aparición, y le agrada sobremanera, porque Loki es un gato inusual, y ama ser de esa forma.

Bebé un poco de leche que la pequeña niña pelirroja le dejo en la mañana y sabe que nadie tocara aquello durante su ausencia, porque nadie conoce su escondite, asi que es libre de entrar y salir por esa… ¿Ventana?, las horas que quiera.

Camina moviendo la larga cola negra, le molesta la luz, se enfurruña y suelta un maullido que es más una blasfemia al sol, aun asi, no agacha la cabeza, orgulloso de ser Loki, conforme de ser Loki.

No lo vio venir, y Loki se justificara con el hecho de que estaba distraído pensando que podría hacer para divertirse un rato, por eso, cuando se topa con el labrador y su lengua de horrores le toca su cara, no hace más que sacar las garras y tratar de alcanzar esa horrible cara de perro.

-¡NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR!

Pero el muy idiota se burla, y Loki está a punto de lanzarse hacia el para despedazarlo (que quede atestiguado que el gato era muy optimista), cuando el maldito perro le atrapa con sus patas, y no le suelta y Loki chilla, rasguña, muerde al aire, está realmente molesto, porque nadie, absolutamente nadie había osado tocarlo.

Excepto claro, esa niñita pelirroja.

-¡Que alegría volverte a ver! ¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes!

Loki gruñe y todo sería más fácil si no tuviera atrapadas sus patas bajo las enormes, realmente enormes del perro.

-¡Suéltame maldito imbécil!

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Ven a jugar conmigo!

Se distrae, y Loki encuentra el pase perfecto, las garras de su pata izquierda dan con el hocico del perro, que aúlla y lo suelta, Loki se escapa… Perdón, se va elegante y a toda velocidad de allí, con el corazón de gato emperador saltándole en el pecho con fuerza, su cola esta erizada, y Loki piensa que ese día, será recordado en la historia de los gatos como el peor, el peor realmente.

Regresa a su escondite, lo suficientemente harto del mundo exterior por ese día, y en poco tiempo la niña entra, con una cosa que llama mochila, en el lomo, Loki se recuerda el termino correcto: espalda.

-¡Hola gatito!- Loki no le mira, pero su cola se mueve con especial entusiasmo, la clase de entusiasmo que el gato puede expresar, que es casi nulo.- ¡Espero que hayas tenido muchas aventuras hoy!

Ella lo busca a tientas, y Loki después de pensar que ha sido demasiado suplicio para ella, se deja encontrar, Natasha le acaricia la cabeza, y solo entonces Loki vuelve a pensar en el labrador.

3.

Si Steve (el perro de la esquina vecina), lo hubiera visto, se hubiera burlado de él, porque los rasguños eran claramente visibles, y Thor se curó con la larga, rosada y húmeda lengua.

Aun asi, siente una necesidad extraña y muy, muy molesta de disculparse, porque tal vez, hay una remota posibilidad de que fuera su culpa el que aquel extraño gato se asustara y atacara después.

Con esa firma idea se pasea por las calles, tratando de encontrar su rastro, es muy de mañana y esa ya es una novedad por sí sola, porque Thor nunca madruga y si madruga nunca empieza el día sin un buen desayuno, cosa que esta vez paso de largo.

Steve le diría que está loco, porque es un pecado saltarse una comida tan exquisita como esa, pero Thor sabe que Steve la tiene más fácil, solo tiene que hacer unos trucos "baratos", sentarse, rodar, ese tipo de cosas; y tiene un gran plato de comida enfrente.

Thor interrumpe sus pensamientos cuando ve un ratón pasar a toda velocidad, mueve la cola y está a punto de seguirlo cuando se recuerda que tiene que saber en dónde está su nuevo amigo, asi que con todo el dolor de su corazón vivaracho y horriblemente positivo, se da la vuelta y se encamina a la esquina de su gran encuentro, hay un leve rastro de la esencia del gato negro allí, y Thor sonríe primero con sus ojos, y después con un jadeo. Vuelve a ver su árbol, y piensa que todos los gatos y los perros del mundo deben vivir en su vecindario, porque solo asi se explica el que se hayan podido encontrar en el sitio en donde Thor siempre se recostó cuando su estómago estaba lo suficientemente lleno de comida chatarra, y uno que otro ratón despistado.

Esta vez no llega estrepitosamente, sino que camina incluso más despacio, pero es un gran perro, asi que por muy pequeña que quiera dar la zancada, en dos está frente al gato que le escucho desde antes siquiera querer escucharlo, pero Loki estaba aburrido, y decidió que se quedaría para ver con una maliciosa satisfacción como sus garras estaban marcadas en el hocico del perro. Y tal vez jugaría un poco con él, le rasguñaría y le haría seguirlo hasta algún árbol en el que treparía y se burlaría de él desde lo alto.

Pero lo que no espera es que el perro se acerque demasiado manso, casi ofensivamente débil y se siente a su lado, con las orejas agachadas, como si él hubiera hecho algo mal.

-Lo lamento.

Los nervios gatunos de Loki se disparan con sorprendente rapidez, y el gato se sorprende un poco, solo un poco de eso, porque Loki no es un gato que se sorprenda con facilidad, asi que esconde rápidamente la cola erizada.

-¡Apártate perro idiota!

Pero Thor no claudica, y se mueve un milímetro hacia el gato negro, componen un cuadro simpático y una chica que pasaba por ahí pensó en tomar el tiempo antes de que ambos animales se lanzaran hacia el otro furiosos.

-Por favor… Solo quiero jugar contigo…

Loki nunca admitirá, que tal vez el hecho de que aquel labrador llegara en un plan de sumisión total, fue el detonante por el que permaneciera estático en la banqueta, aunque sin mirar en la dirección del otro animal. Entonces una brillante idea se vuelve a encender en su cerebro de gato emperador, una idea que nació en el mismo instante en el que no volvió a encontrar a su madre y el frio casi le congela los latidos.

-Jugare contigo…-Los ojos sobrenaturalmente azules del can se encienden en un fulgor que por un momento espanta a Loki, le corta en el momento justo en el que el perro adopto una ridícula postura para jugar.- Pero solo con una condición.

Thor es un perro que no sigue condiciones, es un perro que ladra en la noche y aúlla de día, es un perro demasiado impulso, demasiada lealtad canina, pero también es un perro acostumbrado a la buena vida, lo primero que le llega a la mente es "olvídalo", pero la simple vista de ese gato de mirada perezosa y casi solitaria le hace asentir mansamente.

-Bien.- La voz de Loki no denotaba la sorpresa que sentía porque tuviera tanta suerte, ironía del destino.- Tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, siempre…

Pensó que se negaría, y realmente esperaba que lo hiciera, pero el otro simplemente ladro un si demasiado emocionado.

-¡Soy Thor!- Da vueltas alegres alrededor de Loki, y este decide que no le interesa saber el nombre de su primer súbdito.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Loki no responde, ve a Natasha por la esquina, y se aleja para encontrarla en su habitación, Thor mira a la nada, dividido entre la confusión y la idea de que el juego ya empezó.

Algo le golpea en el costado, algo frio y delgado, Thor se gira y lanza un gruñido antes de dar con la imagen de una pequeña humana con el cabello rojo, tan rojo que le gusta, aunque un poco menos que el verde extraño de los ojos de su nuevo amigo.

-Lo lamento amigo.

La voz de la niña es suave, y Thor ríe con la lengua de fuera, lame la rodilla izquierda que se deja asomar por debajo del short y ella suelta una risa espontanea, en ese instante Thor la proclama su mejor amiga número dos, porque el puesto uno ya está, obviamente ocupado.

-Vaya…- Ella se inclina y tantea un poco, Thor no entiende lo que pasa, pero inclina su gran cabeza hacia las manos pequeñas, ella sonríe y el busca algo en el cuello, Thor siente los pequeños dedos y mueve la cola, complacido.- Asi que eres un solitario… Hola amigo, soy Natasha.

Thor dice mucho gusto, y se da cuenta que ella no es como los demás humanos, se despide y sigue caminando, moviendo ese raro bastón por todo el suelo empedrado, Thor camina con ella, y cuando la mano se topa con la cabeza del animal, Natasha se deja guiar, contando los pasos e indicándole por dónde ir.

-Buen chico…- Abre la puerta después de batallar con las llaves y al cerradura, palmea el lomo de Thor.- ¡Tan inteligente!- Un ladrido y ella ríe, pasa las manos por las orejas.- Espero verte mañana, tal vez te presente un amigo.

Cierra la puerta y Thor sonríe ante la expectativa de tener un amigo más, porque Thor es un perro de amigos, y cuando estos se van, necesita y siente la urgencia en su corazón demasiado grande, para un labrador.

4.

Loki reprime un gemido lastimero cuando la ve en el suelo, nunca ha entrado a esa gran casa, solo llega a la habitación de ella, y se marcha antes de que los demás humanos se den cuenta de cualquier cosa, pero escucho el golpe y sus instintos hicieron que se moviera antes de pensarlo. No es común que le pase eso, y Loki lo sabe, por un momento se siente un poco menos glorioso, porque no puede ayudarle a levantar, y Natasha tiene la sombra del llanto en sus ojos.

Asi que Loki hace lo que cree que ayudara, con su cabeza mueve el puño de Natasha, y da un maullido, que son más unas palabras de aliento.

-Hola amigo…

Loki sonríe, porque le gusta tener una amiga, y ya sucumbió en sus intentos por decirle su nombre, asi que maúlla más alto, y ella se levanta con cuidado, mueve las manos, encuentra algo que Loki no conoce, Natasha sonríe y sube las escaleras, con Loki cuidándole.

La habitación es amplia, e inspira en Loki una grandiosa desconfianza (lo cual es un record para un gato que desconfía de sus propios maullidos), Natasha se acuesta en la cama, y llama a Loki con unas palmadas.

Y Loki acude, porque puede que, muy, muy, muyyy en el fondo, ella sea la única de la cual no siente nada más que puro cariño gatuno, de ese que se encuentra enterrado, de ese tipo de cariño de un animal que tiene guardado en la memoria las alabanzas a su persona. Se enrosca en el estómago de Natasha, y ella le acaricia de las pequeñas orejas puntiagudas hasta la larga cola que se enrosca y crea un agujero negro de dimensiones en donde los gatos siguen siendo amos y señores.

-Hoy conocí otro amigo más.

Suena emocionada, y Loki le mira con esos ojos verdes de perezosa superioridad, si fuera humano (iuck, que horror) rodaría los ojos, Natasha siempre encontraba "amigos" que terminaban abandonándola.

-Es un perro, pero creo que puede caerte bien.

Loki está algo harto de los perros, y más de los grandes, de los grandes dorados, de los grandes dorados y fastidiosos, más específicamente de _ese_ perro grande, dorado y fastidioso.

Lanza un bostezo, y se llame una pata desinteresadamente, la mano de Natasha se encuentra con su lengua y Loki lengüetea con cariño, aunque se esfuerza por pensar que solo fue un impulso.

Orgullo ante todo, el sindicato mundial de gatos negros lo avala.

5.

Es un poco más temprano de lo normal, pero Thor esta fuera de la casa de… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Ah, si… Natasha. Esta sentado y bosteza porque él no está hecho para levantarse temprano, está en labor de espionaje, para conocer un poco más a su segunda mejor amiga, y después ver si puede encontrar al gato negro.

Aunque es un poco raro, porque el olor de su primer mejor amigo es muy intenso allí, a Thor se le pasa por la cabeza que tal vez allí sea su residencia, y entonces es un animal de casa, se burla por la idea, ya que nunca ha podido entender que es lo entretenido en aquello.

Se abre la puerta y mueve la cola un poco más rápido. Es la misma niña asi que ladra en forma de saludo.

-¡Hola!

Thor salta feliz con el mundo, y se coloca a un costado de ella, que le acaricia y sonríe.

-Pensé que no regresarías…- Entonces hace un sonido chistoso que provoca una risa en Thor, una risa de trueno y relámpagos.- Ven gatito.

Y Thor no lo puede creer, porque… ¡ES EL!

¡SU MEJOR AMIGO EN EL MUNDO!

Y el gato hace un gesto extraño, como un suspiro resignado, se acerca y maúlla alto para que ella lo escuche, Thor le sonríe esplendorosamente.

-Quiero que sean buenos amigos… Me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde, pero regreso en la tarde.

Lo dice lento, y tanto el perro como el gato la miran fijamente, Natasha se aleja con el bastón resonando, y Thor se gira para saludar como es debido.

-¡HO…!

Loki le interrumpe con un sonoro shhh, que parece más un "te atacare si vuelves a abrir la boca", y sinceramente y aunque Thor no sea un perro de recuerdos, no puede borrarse de su mente el dolor que le acometió por los potentes rasguños del gato.

-Tu primera tarea…- Thor por un momento lo olvido, pero está feliz y ya ha resuelto que tal vez no le importe ser esclavo de un gato, por mucho que Steve o Tony se burlen cuando el viento les lleve los rumores.- Sera acompañarme.

-¡Claro!

Eso es fácil, eso es algo que Thor puede hacer, asi que sigue al gato de cerca y después de unos minutos entiende que en realidad están siguiendo a la niña, a Natasha.

-¿Por qué la seguimos?

Hay un siseo de parte del otro, Thor cree escuchar "idiota" pero no lo puede jurar. Los raros ojos de su amigo se enfocan en él, mientras continúan caminando.

-Porque sí, ahora deja de preguntar cosas estúpidas y cállate, que te oirá.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Es tu dueña? ¿Vas a jugar conmigo mas tarde?

-SHHHHHH

Es un gruñido que cumple su misión y mantiene a Thor callado al menos hasta que llegan a un esquina concurrida, llena de mini humanos que hacen que Thor quiera saltar de alegría, quiere jugar y su "amigo" tiene que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por aguantarlo.

Natasha entra con ayuda de otra niña, Loki se da por bien servido y se aleja, con Thor por detrás.

-Bien esclavo, antes que nada… Quisiera desayunar.

Pero es un horror porque todo lo que hace Thor es matar ratas, pájaros y (por el amor de Bastet) un insecto de apariencia horrible, asi que Loki le muerde y le obliga a seguirle hasta la casa de Natasha, Loki salta hábilmente y encuentra con agrado que la niña no olvido ponerle su tazón de leche.

Lo que Loki si olvida es bajar de nuevo, porque el sueño le llega después de que la última gota de leche baja por su lengua, y duerme plácidamente sobre la mullida cama de Natasha, entre la ropa de dormir y las sabanas de un color que ella ni siquiera conoce.

Mientras fuera de la casa, recostado en toda su gloria Thor se pregunta qué es lo que hará su amigo dentro, tiene varias ideas porque Thor es un labrador de muuuuchaaasss ideas, locas o sencillas, ideas de perro con mucha suerte, ideas que dejan de fluir cuando pasa el tiempo y su amigo gatuno no sale, ve con preocupación la ventana y llega a ladrar un par de veces.

Tiene hambre y ganas de vagabundear por allí, pero también quiere jugar con su amigo, y pasar un rato con él, asi que espera… Y espera… Y espera, hasta que los rayos se vuelven anaranjados, y los pájaros le dicen que es idiota por seguir esperando, y que el gato ya se durmió; pero Thor los ignora, porque su nuevo amigo seguramente está ocupado, y obviamente no se olvidó de él. No, claro que no.

Por la mirada que le echa al bajar de la ventana, Thor llega a pensar que tal vez lo hizo, pero le perdona, porque esos ojos verdes que recuerda de algún punto en sus brumosos pensamientos, ocultan un lejano, lejanísimo arrepentimiento.

Se quedan ahí, el uno al lado del otro, y Thor no quiere moverse porque tiene miedo de que Loki se vaya y lo olvide de nuevo (ahora está seguro de que lo hizo).

-Loki…

Thor se gira, porque no entiende que es lo que acaba de salir del pequeño y extraño hocico. ¿Qué cosa es Loki? Eso no lo quiere decir, pero Thor, como ya se mencionó antes y por si lo olvidaron, es un labrador de impulsos, y se da cuenta que aquello se le escapo cuando los grandes ojos le miran raro, incluso un poco atemorizantes.

-Eres el imbécil más grande que he conocido en mi vida…

Y eso ya es mucho decir, porque Loki es un gato emperador de más de siete vidas, es un gato negro de ojos verdes, mala suerte atraída a nivel cien, un montón de pelo que guarda un corazón resentido y tal vez, un poco lastimado. También es mucho decir porque Loki no conoce a muchos perros que digamos, pero al menos no eran tan inútiles, tan estúpidos, tan imbéciles que el que tiene enfrente.

Natasha dobla la esquina, y Loki tiene que admitir que le agrada un poco ese tal Thor. Y para Loki eso es más que suficiente por unas cuantas miles de vidas.

6.

Si Thor fuera humano e hiciera un ensayo sobre Loki seguramente su profesor lo reprobaría, seria indulgente y no tomaría en cuenta las frases repetidas, la mala caligrafía y la pésima ortografía, no… Su profesor lo reprobaría porque sería ILEGAL que alguien escribiera un ensayo de un gato de ojos verdes con tanta intensidad. Y después lo acusaría por zoofilia.

Es un alivio que sea un labrador, porque en el mundo de los perros la intensidad no importa, y puedes serlo tanto como gustes sin que te critiquen ni una sola cosa, excepto por Steve que se la pasa diciéndole a Thor lo malo que es tener una amistad con un gato, le explica una y mil veces (mientras Thor está ocupado mirando una telaraña) las miles de reglas que está rompiendo y que sus ancestros estipularon en la primera conferencia mundial de perros unidos contra felinos.

Son palabrerías que Thor olvida una vez que llega a ver a Loki, que se lame una pata y le mira con un desdén que sería doloroso si el tiempo no le hubiera enseñado que Loki siempre mira asi aun cuando tal vez sea el quien se preocupa aún más de las cosas que pasan a su alrededor.

Como Natasha.

Thor ha descubierto que ella es una humana peculiar, asi como él es un perro peculiar, y Loki es un gato aún más peculiar. Thor ha descubierto (mentira, Loki se lo dijo), que Natasha es ciega. Al principio no supo que significaba, pero Loki lo dijo sin ninguna pizca de humor asi que Thor se lo tomo tan en serio como pudo.

Después descubrió una de las tantas verdades del mundo injusto de los humanos, porque Thor y su enorme corazón de cachorro inmortal creen que de todos los humanos que habitan el mundo (en realidad el solo piensa en su barrio), Natasha, esa niña pelirroja de sonrisa encantadora, lo merece menos.

Ese día regresan de espiarl… Perdón, de cuidarla, y Loki va adelante, Thor no sabe exactamente porque, pero le deja porque no le importa, además (y sin que se mal entienda), a Thor le gusta mirar como Loki mueve esa larga, larguísima cola negra. Lo que él no sabe es que Loki se siente el amo y señor del universo (como debería ser), cuando trae a Thor detrás, se regocija en la sensación, y alza aún más la cabeza, con sus orejitas puntiagudas dándole un aire de divertida elegancia.

Una apariencia que no se rompe ni siquiera cuando tres perros salen de la nada y se convierten en demasiado atemorizantes, uno de ellos, y en medio de gritos de: "¡Aléjate de aquí maldito gato!", gruñe y lanza una peligrosa mordida.

Si Loki hubiera estado solo, seguramente habría salido con unas cuantas heridas de guerra, y hubiera perdido tal vez media vida, pero no lo hace porque algo enorme le protege, y Loki por primera vez agradece en silencio el que ese grannn labrador sea su súbdito, porque es genial alguien que se enfrente contra tres grandes perros y le defienda con tanta entereza.

Su corazón de gato emperador se encoge un poco, y Loki cree que está muriendo por alguna causa desconocida, mientras Thor ladra y amenaza con que no toquen a su amigo, los otros le insultan, y le dicen lo idiota que es por estar con un gato, le dicen la deshonra que le trae a todos los perros de mundo, y Thor lo deja pasar, porque sinceramente no le importa.

Se alejan y Loki no le agradece, pero ese día se recarga sobre el costado de Thor, mientras esperan a que Natasha aparezca en la esquina.

7.

-No me fio…

Thor suelta un suspiro resignado mientras hace que su cola impacte contra el lomo de Loki.

-Tú nunca te fías.

Loki le mira mal, y sus bigotes se mueven con gracia, Thor le sonríe y con una pata le pide que se acerque.

Han pasado mucho tiempo y Loki ha llegado a ceder con Thor en algunos aspectos, porque una buena monarquía a veces, muy pocas veces, tiene que darles algo a cambio a los campesinos.

Ese algo a cambio han sido noches dormido acurrucado contra su cuerpo caliente, porque Thor siempre parece estar cálido, han sido desayunos, comidas y cenas compartidas, han sido charlas interminables sobre lo hermosa que es la luna, y también ha sido sobre historias prohibidas de gatos, y rumores sobre perros fantasmas.

Ahora mismo miran como Natasha platica con un humano un poquitín más alto que ella, sentados fuera de la heladería, Thor le ve con buenos ojos y Loki con todo lo contrario, porque Thor es un perro que da votos de confianza a quien no se lo merece, y Loki es el gato que niega votos de confianza a todo el mundo aunque se lo merezcan.

-No puedes seguir alejando a los niños de ella.

Loki le mira desafiante y Thor reprime ese impulso que le da de vez en cuando, de lamerle esa nariz simpatiquísima.

-¿Por qué, según tú, no puedo?

-Porque ella ya no es un mini humano.

Duele, porque Thor tiene razón, y Loki siente que tal vez se está aferrando demasiado, y se asusta.

Porque sabe que algún día le dejara.

Se gira para ver el perfil gracioso de Thor, y tiene miedo a perderlo a él también, a su súbdito, a su único súbdito en realidad.

Niega con la cabeza, porque Loki no es un gato de ridiculeces, ni de nostalgia ni tristezas; Loki es un gato desapegado, un gato solitario, un gato frio como el centro del iceberg que derribo al Titanic.

Ambos animales miran a Natasha, y su cabello largo, y sus manos que ya no son tan pequeñas, y sus shorts que ya no están porque ahora son pantalones que le cubren las piernas en las cuales antes Loki se repegaba por casualidad.

-Te quiero Loki.

Y el aludido gruñe por no maullar adolorido, porque Thor debe ser un perro filosofo en sus ratos libres, un perro de poemas si no fuera un perro, un perro que dice "te quiero" cuando siente que Loki se aleja a un mundo de gatos olvidados.

Natasha le encuentra más tarde, después de que el _otro_ humano la haya dejado en la esquina.

-¡Hola amigos!

Ese día Natasha les cuenta sobre algo que ni Loki con sus mil vidas, ni Thor en sus mil viajes habían escuchado.

Se llama amor, y según dice Natasha, puede mover el mundo entero.

Loki de inmediato piensa que es algo sumamente peligroso, una máquina de destrucción que le servirá para volver a conquistar al mundo y aniquilar a los perros (menos Thor porque él es su súbdito, y NADIE toca a su súbdito); Thor, por su parte, piensa que es una cosa realmente asombrosa, que exista algo más fuerte que él es sumamente entretenido y quiere conocer ese tal amor, para saber si compartiría su secreto, porque asi le podría ser de más ayuda a Loki.

Se la pasa hablando, y Thor está atento mirando, y no deja de maravillarse de cómo ha cambiado con el paso de las eternidades (porque para un perro como Thor un segundo es una década), Natasha acaricia distraída a Loki que esta encaramado en su regazo, mientras este sigue ideando un plan para hacerse de Amor.

La noche cae, y Natasha la siente en la piel descubierta de sus brazos, Thor le lame una mano, con infinito cariño, y Loki solo maúlla a su dirección, ella sonríe y les da una torpe caricia.

-Ustedes son la prueba viviente de que el amor no distingue de nada.

Se los dice con una sonrisa, y Loki y Thor pasan la noche tratando de entender esas palabras.

8.

Son un perro y un gato, raros como nada en el mundo. Son Loki, el gato emperador; y Thor, el labrador con toda la buena suerte del universo.

Son dos animales, que de repente y en medio de una luna llena, Sirio en la casa de Escorpión, y dioses embriagados de amor, se restriegan la cabeza, y Loki deja pasar muy lentamente la rasposa lengua por el hocico de Thor, mientras este cierra los ojos y pasa una pata por el suave y pequeñísimo cuerpo de Loki.

Natasha nunca vera, que sus palabras eran ciertas.

9.

Se llama Clint, y Natasha habla de el con tanta emoción que hasta Loki llega a desconfiar un poco menos.

Thor ladra de alegría y Loki maúlla que se calle.

10.

Loki se lo cuenta una vez, porque esta triste, y Loki no es un gato de tristezas.

Le cuenta sobre el frio, sobre el miedo, le cuenta sobre unas manos cálidas, y después de suaves pelajes calientes.

Le cuenta sobre lo mucho que deseaba una mamá gato, y de cómo cuando sea rey del mundo, ninguna mamá gato abandonara a sus crías.

Le cuenta y sus ojos verdes permanecen inmutables, aunque Thor sabe que llora por dentro.

-Te quiero Loki.

Un aullido.

-Te quiero Thor.

Es la primera vez que se lo ronronea, y Thor se vuelve el perro con más suerte del mundo, elevado a la décima potencia.

11.

Thor también tiene su historia, una historia que lleva unos cuantos golpes, y una mamá perro que realmente le quería.

Una historia de humanos crueles, y de humanos no crueles.

Una historia de calor, y de una mamá que le hablo de ser libre y de comidas a la hora que fuera.

Una historia de una madre que no se movió más, y de un cachorro que se escapó de una mano humana que dolía demasiado.

-Te quiero Thor.

Un ronroneo.

-Te quiero Loki.

Por siempre y para siempre, Bastet y Anubis hacen las pases momentáneamente, y perdonan esa falta a las reglas haciendo la vista gorda.

12.

Natasha es feliz, les comenta sobre algo llamado "graduación" y "primer beso".

Loki es feliz, y casi (casi), ha olvidado esos planes de gato emperador, duerme con Thor y sigue vigilando a Natasha, algunas veces ha dejado que Clint le acaricie el lomo, pero solo en ocasiones especiales.

Thor es feliz, sigue saltando y jugando, pero ahora tiene a Loki, y su pelaje negrísimo y sus ojos verdísimos, juega con Natasha y con Clint, es todo lo que un perro labrador de buena suerte puede pedir.

Llovía, mucho, y Natasha iba del brazo de Clint.

Loki y Thor iban atrás, o mejor dicho, Thor era el que iba atrás sin molestarse de las gotas que caían mientras Loki iba blasfemando contra el Dios del agua y cosas por el estilo.

Hacían un gracioso chapoteo y formaban un cuadro simpático, familiar, todo lo que un gato ex-emperador podría pedir, y todo lo que un perro dorado podría desear.

El coche derrapa, y Loki, el gato sin impulsos se adelanta, tratando de empujar a Natasha, olvidándose que Clint si puede ver y él es quien evade lleno de terror el auto, se olvida de lo pequeño que es, se olvida de la lluvia que le moja ahora sin ninguna contemplación.

Thor, lanza un ladrido, porque de repente Loki desapareció, y huele a muerte debajo de las llantas mojadas de ese coche irónicamente negro.

Es Natasha que escucha el horrible chillido de un gato negro de ojos verdes, es Clint que le sostiene y que saca del auto a un jovencillo asustado.

Es Loki, con sus sangre de gato emperador mezclándose con el agua que nunca le había gustado, está contento porque Natasha, la niña que le salvo del mundo de los gatos solitarios, está a salvo, y tiene a Clint que llora con ella, y lo más importante… Tiene a Thor, su súbdito, su gran perro dorado fastidioso.

Hay un débil maullido, que los humanos no entienden pero Thor escucha con una claridad rota y de miedo.

Es un aullido en un día lluvioso, las miles de vidas de gato emperador de Loki se acaban de golpe.

13.

Thor cumple el ultimo maullido de su gato negro, todos los días, ve crecer a Natasha, juntos le lloran, juntos le hablan por las noches, juntos le extrañan a todas horas, la cuida.

Clint la quiere realmente, y de repente han pasado varios años, pero para un perro labrador dorado, con un corazón roto de por vida, los años son milenios, y los milenios sin Loki son eternidades.

Thor cada vez se rinde a esos sueños largos y profundos, como los ojos verdes de Loki, mira la "gran humana" en la que se ha convertido Natasha.

_Lo hice Loki… _

_¿La has visto hoy Loki?_

_Espero que estés bien Loki._

_¿Has conseguido leche hoy, Loki?_

_Te extraño Loki._

Natasha entendió el significado oculto en las palabras de Clint, cuando pregunto por su amigo, el labrador.

Entendió que para un perro, la espera por la muerte debe ser larga y dura, y que cuando llega no hay que llorarle.

Entendió que había un paraíso de perros y gatos, un paraíso con incluso ratones.

Les habla a sus hijos de sus amigos, y aunque nunca supo su aspecto, si supo de sus corazones.

14.

Es una preparatoria con pasillos que dan la apariencia de calles londinenses, una pila de casilleros que parecen un árbol en el que un perro y un gato se pueden conocer.

Un petirrojo con ojos grandes y lechosos se para en una ventana cerca de un chico de ojos verdes y corazón de gato emperador, y mira como esos ojos se topan con unos azules, de otro chico rubio con corazón de perro con la mejor suerte en el universo.

/

**Nos vemos el próximo domingo!**


End file.
